blackcloverfandomcom_id-20200215-history
Lotus Whomalt
|status= Hidup |spesies= Manusia |kelamin= Laki-laki |afinitas= Sihir Asap |umur= 36 |ulang tahun= 1 Desember |tanda= Sagitarius |tinggi= 184 cm |weight= |darah= O |mata= Abu-abu |rambut= Hitam |keluarga= Tiga anak perempuan |occupation= |squad= |negara= Kerajaan Berlian |workplace= |manga= Bab 12 |anime= Episode 15 |suara jepang= Kenyu Horiuchi |suara inggris= Brad Hawkins }} adalah regu penyihir Kerajaan Berlian. Biasanya, ia dijuluki sebagai Lotus Sang Neraka. Penampilan Lotus adalah pria berambut dengan rambut hitam panjang sedang. Dia juga memakai kumis dan janggut, yang hanya menutupi dagunya. Salah satu fitur yang menonjol adalah bekas luka besar, dalam bentuk garis lurus, yang melintasi dada kiri atas ke dada kanan bawahnya. Selain itu, ia mengenakan topi baja di dahinya, yang memiliki tiga ornamen berbentuk berlian, diposisikan di sisi kanan dahinya. Pakaian Lotus terdiri dari tunik dan celana panjang. Tuniknya yang berwarna terang longgar dan memiliki kerah besar berbentuk v yang memamerkan dadanya. Di atas tuniknya, Lotus memakai sabuk hitam tiga arah, yang didukung oleh bahu kanannya. Celana panjangnya berwarna terang dan dua kain hitam menonjol dari pinggang hingga celana ketatnya dengan ornamen berbentuk berlian di ujungnya. Selanjutnya, Lotus juga memakai sepasang sepatu bot hitam dengan kerah berbulu. Terakhir, Lotus mengenakan mantel di atas pakaiannya. Mantel itu dibagi menjadi dua warna di mana ia memiliki kain berwarna terang untuk dada dan lengannya sementara manset dan sisanya dari mantel berwarna gelap. Kedua kerah hitam memiliki tiga ornamen berbentuk berlian di atasnya. Lotus initial concept head.png|Kepala Kepribadian Lotus adalah orang yang santai dan santai yang selalu berusaha menghindari perkelahian dengan segala cara. Bukan karena ia tidak menginginkan konflik, itu adalah hanya karena dia terlalu malas untuk bertarung karena dia selalu mengeluh tentang menguras kekuatan magisnya setiap kali dia berkelahi dengan seseorang. Kepribadiannya yang santai juga ditunjukkan dari ekspresinya dan kurangnya ketegangan dari tindakannya. Sebaliknya, Lotus masih penyihir yang memiliki reputasi tinggi karena dia bisa serius sesuai dengan keadaan dan menggunakan potensi penuhnya. Selain itu, Lotus dapat dianggap sebagai ahli strategi yang sangat berpengalaman atau hanya pengecut. Sisi dirinya ini dicatat oleh kecenderungannya untuk melarikan diri ketika dia menyadari kemungkinan rendahnya untuk menang. Lotus juga memiliki kebiasaan membelai janggutnya. Biografi Selama beberapa konflik, yang terjadi antara Kerajaan Berlian dan Kerajaan Semanggi, Lotus bertemu Julius Novachrono dan Yami Sukehiro. Selama pertarungannya dengan yang terakhir, Lotus memutuskan untuk melarikan diri setelah menyadari bahwa peluangnya untuk menang melawannya tipis. Sayangnya, ia tidak berhasil melarikan diri sebelum Yami menyebabkan luka parut di dadanya. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, setelah kemunculan penjara bawah tanah di perbatasan antara kedua Kerajaan, Lotus ditugaskan untuk menaklukkannya. Dia kemudian melakukan perjalanan ke ruang bawah tanah bersama dengan beberapa bawahan, salah satunya adalah senjata rahasia Kerajaan, Mars. Tidak lama setelah mereka tiba di ruang bawah tanah dan Mars dengan cepat pergi sendiri, Lotus bertemu Luck Voltia, seorang penyihir dari Kerajaan Semanggi. Bocah itu berhasil mengalahkan semua bawahan Lotus dengan relatif mudah ketika Lotus tetap berada di pinggir lapangan dan mengamati pertarungan. Ini membawanya untuk menegosiasikan kemungkinan menghindari pertengkaran dengan Luck. Lotus kemudian mencoba melarikan diri tetapi Keberuntungan mampu menahannya dengan terus-menerus menyerangnya. Selama pertarungan, Lotus berada di posisi defensif saat ia menghindar semua serangan Luck tanpa memberikan serangan balik yang signifikan. Setelah ia mengakui bahwa Luck adalah skuad Banteng Hitam, Lotus mengungkapkan bahwa ia telah mengaktifkan pelemahan mantra sihir sejak kedatangan Luck. Ketika keberuntungan jatuh ke tanah, Lotus mencoba untuk meninggalkan Black Bull's Knight untuk perlahan-lahan mati sendiri tetapi bocah itu bangkit dan melanjutkan serangan. Ketika Lotus menyadari bahwa Luck telah mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir yang lebih besar, Lotus memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan dengan mengikatnya di dalam Penjara Binding Lintas Penjara. Ketika Lotus mencoba untuk mengambil Luck untuk kebaikan, Asta mengganggu dengan menghancurkan pengikatan Luck. Melihat bahwa ia akan bertarung melawan tiga penyihir, Lotus menjebak mereka semua di selubung asap, di mana ia juga menyembunyikan dirinya. Menggunakan mana kemampuan indera, Lotus mengamati Banteng Hitam saat mereka mencoba melarikan diri. Tiba-tiba, rentetan serangan mantra kilat menuju ke arahnya. Lotus berhasil dengan mudah menghindari mereka semua ketika ia menyimpulkan bahwa lawan-lawannya dalam keadaan putus asa. Namun, Lotus mengarah ke ayunan pedang Asta. Karena ia sangat terluka oleh serangan Asta, Lotus memberikan sambutannya kepada Kerajaan Semanggi karena memiliki mage yang tidak memiliki kekuatan magis. Setelah itu, penyihir Kerajaan Berlian melarikan diri bersama dengan bawahannya yang jatuh saat dia menyadari kondisi fisiknya. Ketika mereka meningkatkan jarak dari penyihir Banteng Hitam, Lotus menaruh harapannya untuk penyelesaian misi Mars. Sayangnya, upaya Mars untuk mengalahkan penyihir Kerajaan Semanggi dan menaklukkan ruang bawah tanah juga menghasilkan kegagalan saat Lotus mengamati pertarungan sambil menyembunyikan diri. Ketika ruang bawah tanah mulai runtuh, Lotus berhasil melarikan diri dengan mengikuti jejak penyihir Kerajaan Semanggi. Dia juga mampu mengamankan sejumlah besar harta dari perbendaharaan bawah tanah dan menyelamatkan Mars yang tidak sadar. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke Kerajaan Berlian, Lotus terkejut ketika Mars yang tak terucapkan menawarkan rasa terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Lotus adalah bagian dari pasukan yang dipimpin oleh tiga Delapan Jenderal Cahaya untuk menyerang Kiten. Selama pertempuran berikutnya, Lotus memperhatikan akarnya William Vangeance telah menyebar ke seluruh kota dan mencoba memperingatkan para jenderal sihir, tetapi mereka mengabaikannya. William kemudian menciptakan Great Tree Misteltein dan Lotus dikejutkan oleh jumlah mana. Sementara William terganggu berurusan dengan Broccos, Lotus menyelinap ke pohon dan menyergap kapten, tetapi Yami muncul dan berhasil menebas bahu Lotus. Lotus mengenali Yami dan memutuskan untuk memanggil mundur. Dia terbang bersama Broccos dan beberapa penyihir Berlian dalam kereta asap. Setelah kembali ke Kerajaan Berlian, Lotus memberi tahu Morris dan generasi baru Delapan Jenderal Cahaya tentang invasi yang gagal. Kecakapan Pertarungan Sihir *'Sihir Asap': Lotus menggunakan atribut ajaib ini untuk memanipulasi asap. Dia menggunakan sihir ini untuk kemampuan sembunyi-sembunyi di mana dia bisa membuat dirinya transparan kepada orang lain. Lotus and his group escaped from the dungeon.png|link=Hermit's Thick Smoke|Hermit's Thick Smoke *'Sihir Penciptaan': Lotus menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk membentuk objek dari asap. Lotus biasanya menggunakan sihir ini untuk menjebak lawan-lawannya dalam asap. Luck trapped in a spell.png|link=Smoke Binding Cross Prison|Smoke Binding Cross Prison The Black Bulls trapped in smoke clouds.png|link=Degenerate King's Smoke Prison|Degenerate King's Smoke Prison Bustling Lazy Car.png|link=Bustling Lazy Vehicle|Bustling Lazy Vehicle *'Sihir Pelemah': Lotus menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk menurunkan dan melemahkan kemampuan fisik lawan-lawannya. Lotus releasing poisonous smoke.png|link=Smoke Garden of Usurpation|Smoke Garden of Usurpation Kemampuan *'Pendeteksi Mana': Lotus memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan mana pada orang lain dan sekitarnya. Dia menggunakan kemampuan ini untuk menemukan posisi lawannya saat dia dikelilingi oleh asap tebal. Dia melihat mereka dalam bentuk cahaya di mana setiap cahaya mewakili seorang individu. Peralatan *'Grimoire': Lotus memiliki grimoire, yang berisi mantra sihir berbasis asapnya. Grimoire-nya memiliki sampul berwarna terang di mana masing-masing sampul memiliki ornamen rumit pada mereka. Bagian tengah penutup depan juga memiliki lambang berlian. *'Alat Komunikasi': Lotus memiliki perangkat kecil yang memungkinkan dia untuk berkomunikasi dengan penyihir Kerajaan Berlian lainnya. Itu hanya dapat mengirimkan audio. Lotus grimoire.png|Grimoire Lotus Lotus' communication tool.png|Alat komunikasi Lotus Pertarungan *Luck Voltia vs. Lotus Whomalt: Terganggu *Luck Voltia, Asta, dan Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt: Kalah Peristiwa *Invasi Kiten Trivia *Hal favorit Lotus adalah istri dan tiga putrinya. *Lotus berada di peringkat #31 (diikat dengan Gordon Agrippa) di jajak pendapat popularitas pertama, #35 di yang kedua, dan #57 (diikat dengan Yūki Tabata) di yang ketiga. Referensi Navigasi es:Lotus Whomalt en:Lotus Whomalt pt-br:Lotus Whomalt Kategori:Warga Kerajaan Berlian Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Asap Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Pelemah Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Penciptaan